Full Moon Fire
by attherave
Summary: Oneshot. A short relfection on Remus Lupin's transition into being a werewolf.


Full Moon Fire  
By: attherave

A cool breeze chilled the night, rustling the leaves of the trees and blowing the few soft blonde pieces of hair that scattered over the boys deep blue eyes.

He sighed, looking up just in time to see the clouds shifting to reveal the mull in its fullest state, simply beaming against the black sheets surrounding it. Its pale, eerie glow shot through the night like an arrow, shining upon everything it could reach.

Remus Lupin waited in the Shadows. He knew it would be coming any minute, it hadn't failed him yet. Every month, for three days, the moon would fill itself. And in those three days he would change; he would become a beast, howling through the night as the moon's everlasting slave. Its mystic beams would reign down and he would just be another minion to its duties.

Before his change, the moon had always seemed so beautiful to him, lighting up the night. One would even go far enough to call it a comfort to a young boy like Remus. But ever since that fearful night when his life changed forever, it remained his life enemy. He would even wake up, chilled, from nightmares of a thing so manipulative and destructive; the thing who made his who he was that night.

He shook his head, bringing himself out of his trance and bringing the man inside him back to its senses. But the moon was already starting to take its toll on the boy; his senses where starting to sharpen, making him able to hear the strange sounds of the wake forest that sounded through the night, calling his name. He could feel the lust, the urge to run and never stop. His blood boiled and his heart raced. It couldn't wait much longer. The beast inside him was roaring to surface itself, to rage to its fullest extent, and to only stop when the moon had trickled away and the sun rose, bringing the boy back to himself; or, at least, one side of himself.

Remus felt the excited run through him. He could feel himself tingling to movie, hearing voices calling out to him. _"Run! Just go and never stop!" _But he wouldn't allow himself to move. When these nights came he hated himself or at least, what he would become…And soon.

He stepped forward, out of his shadowy hide-away and glared up at the moon, raging his animalistic instincts and yelling heatedly, "What are you waiting for?" He stared up past the twinkling stars and watched the moon hanging in the sky, peering down, as if mocking his anger and insecurities.

That's when it hit him.

He felt as if he were literally being split down the middle; his insides were inflamed and his body twisting inside out. He was breaking into a surrounding blackness in which the only thing he could see was an orb-like light ahead of him. He could feel himself running, and with each step brought more pain. He was shaking; of fear, anger, and of pure terror. His eyes grew wide and his pupils expanded, leaving his eye sockets an inky black and his head pounding.

It was like the first time all over again. And even after his first change as a small boy, it always remained a surprise and was ever painful to endure, even seven years later. It was always the same; the urges, the pain, the lust, the heat. The only thing different was him; he hated it more and more each month, each day, with each breath he took.

He often wondered who had made him change, who had made himself such a threat to himself and everyone around him that he cared for. He had heard that there were other attacks that night, although he was the only one known to have survived, only escaping with bites covering his left arm. The bites had healed the next day, not leaving a scratch behind physically. But mentally, he was still the young boy bleeding to death in the forest still today.

His…'condition' hadn't been finalized until that night seven years ago, when he first became the terror that still repeated to this very night in which Remus, now in his teenage years, was screaming in pain and passing out in the middle of the forest, laying still as a board. The moon shown down on the monster than now lay before it, knowing his next move like a puppet master in the sky.

The body that lay unmoving on the ground now was no longer the Remus Lupin the innocent boy that had walked shyly out into the forest earlier that night, but now a living beast. He breathed in the chilly night air through a hair covered snout that ended in a wet black nose, adorned with whiskers. Above the newly given snout were eye sockets, closed in a dream like state. Upright ears lay upon the hairy head and four paws littered the ground. The eyes opened in a sharp snap, displaying the putrid black openings. The creatures breathing got heavier and its temples pounded. It felts its blood rushing telling him to run and never look back; and so he did, smelling the familiar scent of freedom.

The moon rested in the sky, casting an eerie glow down to the spot where he the creature had lay. But all that was left was a wrinkled path of grass and a low howl into the night.


End file.
